Sometimes You Have to Take a Leap of Faith
by cari88
Summary: After losing her grandma, Cari sets out to reconnect with the only family she has left: Jesse and Leon. Set before and after the first movie, but contains characters from 2F2F, too!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Cari

My first fic ever! I'm not sure where its going, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Cari and Chris

* * *

Chapter One: Meet Cari

Ten years… As Cari finished getting ready, all she could think about was the ten years that had passed since the last time she'd seen her cousins. Back then she was eleven, Jesse was ten and Leon was thirteen. The three of them were inseparable. Leon protected her from everything and everyone that bothered her and Jesse was her best friend. She still couldn't forget the day her mother had moved her away from them. It wasn't something she hated her mother for, but it was something she wished had never happened.

There were a series of bad things that happened to her family leading up to the day she and her mom moved. All of it seemed to start when Jesse's dad ended up in prison. Jess was a mess and Leon was too, even though he would never admit that. Jess lost his dad and Leon lost the second man he looked up to as a father. Their mom, Judy, was not one to survive without a man to provide for her. She had jumped from Leon's dad to Jesse's dad in a little under a year. This time didn't take so long. Six months after the sentencing, Judy married Carlos. Stating that Judy had bad taste in men was putting it lightly. Leon's dad disappeared one day after he gave in to the drugs and alcohol that had all but consumed his life. Jesse's dad was a thief. Carlos was much better at hiding his vices, but they turned out to be the worst of all.

For the first month of their marriage, everyone seemed mildly okay with adding Carlos to the family. That didn't last for very long past that one month mark. Cari overheard her mother and her aunt taking in the kitchen one night about Carlos. Her mom told Judy that Carlos had made a pass at her and when she turned him down he slid his hand up her thigh and threatened her. Cari's aunt was livid. She screamed at her sister and accused her of being jealous because she couldn't find a man marry to marry her since Cari's dad had died eight years earlier. Judy stormed out of the apartment that night and would never talk to her sister again.

The following day, Cari's world had been turned upside down. She had gone to school, as usual, and told Leon about the fight. He told her that they fought a lot and it would cool down. The scene Cari stepped into after school suggested otherwise. She came home to find her mom packing their apartment. The only things left out were large pieces of furniture. Her mom had a black eye, a split lip, and looked like she had been crying all day. She flatly informed Cari that they were moving to Miami. Later on, Cari found out that Carlos had beaten and raped her mother for talking to Judy about him.

Living in Miami was hell. It was absolutely nothing like Arizona. Cari hated the crappy apartment and the dangerous neighborhood they lived in. The only time she was happy was at school. They lived in the horrible apartment so she could go to a private school. She loved being there because she was good in school and got to join a dance team there. Aside from the girls on her team, Cari didn't have very many friends. She wasn't rich like the other girls and they didn't let her hang around them. Home life wasn't better for her either. Her mom left her alone a majority of the day. In fact, if she wasn't working she was drinking to forget the pain. Cari was allowed to call Leon for a total of one hour a week. She made short phone calls every day praying disparately for either him or Jesse to answer the phone so she wouldn't have to hang up and try later. Her aunt hated her just as much she hated Cari's mom. Leon listened to her and felt useless because he wasn't old enough to save her. Two years after she moved to Miami, Cari's mom drank herself to death. At thirteen, Cari buried her mother.

The only person who attended the funeral was Cari's grandmother, Ann; more specifically, her dad's mother. Cari didn't know her at all, because after her dad died her mother had cut Ann out of Cari's life. Judy refused to come and wouldn't let Leon or Jess come either. She ended that conversation with Ann by stating there was no way in hell she was taking Cari in because she was "that bitch's kid". Cari had no idea what she was going to do and the only feelings she was having were ones of loneliness. She couldn't go back to Arizona, she couldn't live alone in that rundown apartment in Miami, and she had no one who wanted her. Her first two assumptions were very true, but the third was proven false by her grandmother. Ann picked up all of Cari's emotional baggage and moved her to a different neighborhood in Miami. Cari was amazed at the house her grandma lived in. It was big, had five bedrooms, and was in a nice neighborhood. Ann promised Cari that she would take of her and that was exactly what she did and more.

Over the years, Cari was given, within reason, everything she wanted or needed. The only thing her grandma asked of her was that she do well in school and show respect to Ann. Cari did this without question. She was enrolled in public school because she wanted to go to a place where no one knew her. Cari was smart and excelled without too much effort. She met a girl named Suki at school and the two of them became inseparable. She loved living with Ann and Ann enjoyed having someone around. Ann did everything she could for Cari. She supported Cari's love for dance, taught her to drive, bought her a car, threw her birthday parties, and, most of all, loved her. She knew that Cari still kept in contact with Leon and encouraged her to. She bought her a cell phone to call him and Jesse on. The calls were no longer frantic and tear-filled, however. They became friendly and short weekly calls, as opposed to one every day.

On her seventeenth birthday, Leon called, as usual. He had never forgotten her birthday and, in turn, she hadn't ever forgotten his or Jesse's. After wishing her a happy birthday, Leon excitedly told her that he and Jesse had moved to LA; Echo Park to be exact. He told her that Judy and Carlos had gone to Vegas for a second honeymoon and never come back. So, he and Jess had packed up to go to Race Wars to pick up some extra cash. They met people there who offered them a place to live and jobs at their garage because their boss was "away" and they were short a mechanic. Jesse had shown off his computer skills and they wanted him to do graphics. He sounded happy, so she didn't question the way he had said "away" or what Race Wars was. The next day she received a card from Jesse and Leon, which surprised her because they had never done that before. The address was for the garage where they were working. After that, they religiously exchanged birthday cards.

When Cari graduated high school, she was third in her class. Her grandmother wanted her to go to a university, but Cari refused and enrolled in the local community college. She knew her grandma was aging fast, even though Ann wouldn't admit it, and she wanted to be close to her. Suki had been forced by her mother to enroll at the community college. She could've cared less about school. In fact, the only thing she really cared about was cars, racing cars, and drawing cars. Cari learned everything she knew about them, aside from how to drive one, from Suki. She met Chris through Suki's mechanic, Tej. Chris was a sexy, bad boy who lived to race. After he met Cari, he wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to go out with him. Before Cari knew it, she was falling head-over-heels. He was sweet to her and insisted on teaching her race. It scared her, but after the first time she broke 100 the adrenaline took over. Chris's lifestyle and her new-found obsession with racing were the only two things she ever kept from her grandmother. Ann died in March, close to a month after Cari turned twenty. She had told Cari that she didn't want to feel old anymore and now that Cari was all grown up she could go be with her husband again. She died in her sleep from old age. Cari called Leon the day after the funeral to avoid feeling like a burden to him. Chris stood by Cari every step of the way. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him in her life. Unfortunately, she would find out.

It hadn't taken long for Ann's lawyer and accountant to settle the estate. Cari had been given everything. Her grandmother was worth close to 30 million dollars. Ann's husband had bought stock in IBM and had, at one time, owned a few businesses. Now all of the profits and investments belonged to Cari because her father had been Ann's only child. Chris had gone to the meeting with Cari. He seemed okay with the change and didn't change anything about how he treated her. He still paid for dinner when he took her out and supported her choice to finish her AA in accounting. He moved in with her when she decided she couldn't live alone in the house. They were happy. She was beginning to be her old self again, even though she still missed her grandmother.

A year and two months after Ann died, everything changed. Chris had become evasive and was rarely ever home. She refused to believe Suki and Tej when they said he was cheating on her and using her. That is, until she found him looking through bank statements in her grandma's old office. They got into a fight and she accused him of the cheating. He was furious at her. Before she could react, he flew at her and hit her in the face. That was her defining moment. She ran upstairs, locked herself in their room and called Tej. Chris stood outside the door apologizing. She refused to hear it. There was no way she was going to become her mother or her aunt. Tej was there in less than five minutes. Only then did she open the bedroom door. Tej took one look at her face and turned on Chris. He punched him until Cari's yelling made him stop. He threw Chris out just as Suki pulled up.

That night Cari decided to pack up and go find Leon. She loved Suki and Tej but she needed to get away from Chris for awhile. She packed minimal belongings; clothes, necessities, a small picture album, her computer, and a broken heart. Tej and Suki had stayed over that night to make sure Cari was okay. In the morning Tej loaded all Cari's things into her Toyota Celica and the three friends said their goodbyes. She handed them the keys to her house and asked them to take care of it. There was no way she could sell it because it was all she had left of Ann. She hugged Suki one last time, promised to call and slid behind the wheel. She programmed the GPS for DT Automotive and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. She realized that it was time to take a leap of faith. It was time to find her family.

* * *

So, that's the history of the situation... Review, please!

--Cari


	2. Chapter 2: Probably Just Trouble

Thanks to my reviewers! I decided on a Vince/Cari pairing... *Caleb's babe: I love Vin too, but after seeing the fourth movie I can't see him with anyone except Letty.* Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Cari and Chris

* * *

Chapter Two: Probably Just Trouble

Cari shook herself from her thoughts. Four days had gone by since she left Miami and now she found herself three and a half hours from DT Automotive. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined the finished product. Her long, dark brown hair fell down to the middle of her back and was completely straight. She had on a little eyeliner and lip-gloss, but the majority of her makeup was used to try and cover up the now fading bruise on her right cheekbone. She decided it was barely visible and went on to check the outfit she was wearing. It had taken her 20 minutes and twelve different outfits before she opted for something casual and comfortable; a black wife beater tank and white shorts. She figured it was the least dressy outfit… she had to keep reminding herself that she was going to a garage. After deciding she was presentable, Cari looked around the hotel room to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. Deciding it was all there; she slid on flat, black sandals, grabbed her duffel bag and checked out. Her car purred as it started and she smiled. She eased onto the highway as her GPS loaded, and quickly picked up speed.

The three and half hours she thought it would take her had turned into two hours and some change. She couldn't believe how fast the drive had been and remember the first time she'd ridden with Chris on the highway; he weaved in and out of cars faster than she was okay with. It had been an adrenaline rush though. She cursed at herself loudly for thinking about him and turned her attention to her GPS. As it signaled for her to exit the highway, Cari began to panic. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she thought she was going to throw up. Then the questions started running through her mind…

_What if they don't want me here? Why didn't I just call first? Should I just go back?_

She pulled into the first parking lot she saw and did the only thing she could think of. She called Suki.

"Hey girl! Where in the world are you today?" Suki answered laughing.

"I'm two miles from the garage or about 3,000 from Miami… depends on which direction I end up goin…" she answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Suki picked up on Cari's tone of voice and turned on her mommy mode.

"Should I be here…? I mean, what if Le and Jess don't want me here? It's not like any of us have made the effort to visit before," she stated quietly and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't even start. You made it all the way out there and you're staying. They'll be happy to see you. I mean, come on, they never forget your birthday. In boy speak that means they love you. Plus, you're not comin around lookin for a handout. It's gonna be fine," Suki laughed trying to reassure Cari. There was a slight pause on Cari's end.

"I guess… okay. You're right. I'm being crazy," she sighed. "Did Tej talk to his friend about the job and the apartment?" she asked quickly.

"You know it. Hector said that this guy, Harry, owns a parts store and is lookin for someone to straighten out his books… says they're a mess and it'll take you some time to fix 'em up, but once you do he'll only need ya once a month. Anyways, Hector's cousin, Maria, is movin to Boca with her boyfriend so you can look at her place. It's not an apartment but it's a two-bedroom two-bathroom condo… no furniture but we figured you'd want your own anyway. What do you need a job for?" Suki wondered out loud.

"Because if I stay here I can't just sit around and bother Leon all day. Tej didn't tell Hector that I was Leon's cousin, right? I really don't need him or his friends thinkin I'm using them," Cari asked, praying they hadn't.

"Don't stress, girl. We didn't say anything. Hector has your number and is gonna call you tomorrow to go look at the place. If he doesn't call before noon, call Tej or me. Now get outta whatever parking lot your in and go see your boys!" Suki ordered playfully.

"Okay, okay!" Cari shook her head at the fact that Suki knew her so well. "Thanks. Love you guys!"

"We love you too girly." They hung up and Cari turned her car back on. It took her all of five minutes to find DT. She pulled into the parking lot, took a quick look in the mirror and frowned at her cheek, and took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Vince had just rolled out from under the Evo he'd been working on when the Celica whipped into the parking lot. No graphics and no custom paint… _great._ He knew he was about to get stuck with an oil change and wished he'd just gone to lunch with the rest of them ten minutes ago… that neon kit wasn't going anywhere.

_Damn, so much for leavin early._

He was less disappointed when he saw the pair of legs that belonged to the driver; long and tan. He leaned against the Evo and crossed his arms over his chest as he took her in. She was tiny… no more than 5'5", but she had curves in all the right the places. She had on dark sunglasses that hid her eyes completely, making her look mysterious. As she got closer she hesitated a little, but her full lips curled into a seductive smile as she reached him.

"Handles well on the turn, what's the damage?" he asked as he stared her up and down. She laughed and slid her aviators on top of her head. That was not the reaction he expected and raised an eyebrow; giving her a questioning look.

"I'm not here for the car," she stated. He was perfect. Tall, muscular, sexy grin, tattoos… He had bad boy written all over his face… completely her type. _No boys _she quickly told herself.

"This is a garage, baby girl," he growled as he stared at her lips. He had a strong urge to kiss her right then and there, but she knocked the urge completely out of him.

"Good, cause I'm lookin for a mechanic. You know where I can find Leon Sanchez?" she tilted her head and quickly realized he was disappointed. Her eyes lit up with satisfaction.

"Leon, huh? Yea, I know where you can find him," he walked over to a locker in the back of the shop. "He's up at the store with the rest of 'em," he started taking off his boots and coveralls, exposing a white tank and jeans. He glanced over at her, wondering why she was still there and why Leon was so damn lucky. " You gonna go see him or stand here for the half hour they'll be gone?" he asked sarcastically.

"Listen, cowboy, all I'm waitin for is for you to point me in the direction of this store and I'll be outta your way," she stated, crossing her arms.

"How bout I take you there? I'm done with this and was goin anyway," he put his shoes back on and looked up at her. He licked his lips slightly as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not gonna steal ya," he laughed at how she went from confident to nervous so fast.

"What if I wanted you to?" she smirked. He whipped his head up at her and growled softly. She laughed. "How bout," she stepped closer to him, "you ride with me?"

"Lead the way." He couldn't read this girl. She was hot, but nothing like Leon's normal drunken buddies. She didn't seem like a one-night roll in the sack kinda girl, but she knew what buttons to push. He did not ride. Bottom line. Until today, anyway. He wanted to be close to her, Leon or not. Thank god she didn't want to follow him; that would've been easier though. He locked the bay and followed her to the Celica.

"It's Cari, by the way," she smiled over her shoulder as he followed her.

"Vince," he replied sliding into her car. It took him under two seconds to notice all of the mods. There were racer belts, a laptop built into the dash, NOS release buttons, and pink ambient lighting once she turned on the car. "You race?" he asked, shocked.

"Shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she retorted smirking. This girl had him completely by the balls. He'd never met anyone that interested him so much. She was beautiful, mysterious, a racer… and lookin for Leon. _Damn._

"Turn left," he instructed when she was about to pull out of the lot. "Sorry if I let the factory paint job throw me," he said sarcastically.

"I was workin on a few designs… I got interrupted by life though," she said leaving out all the details. He cocked his eyebrow, but she pretended to ignore the questioning glance.

"Up here on the right," he pointed at a small store called Toretto's. She swung in and parked. They got out at the same time, but Vince noticed that Cari wasn't moving. She was second-guessing herself again. Only this time she didn't have time to think about the situation because Vince has placed a hand on the small of her back and was pushing her gently toward the door. "You've gotta actually go inside to get to Leon," he growled into her ear. She laughed and felt electricity surge through her when his fingers grazed the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her shorts. He pushed the door open and she let him lead her in, enjoying how close his body was to her.

She looked around the store. There were basic groceries and a lunch counter with two girls standing behind. Only one was facing her. She was pretty, but looked tough. Her build was similar to Cari's but the comparison ended there. This girl was edgy with a badass attitude and was currently eyeing her suspiciously. The other girl had her back to Cari; she was tall and model thin.

"Yo, V who's your friend? She doesn't reek of skank like the ones you normally hang around with…" the girl asked with a smug look on her face. The taller girl turned to see what her friend was talking about and squealed before Vince could answer.

"Cari!?" Mia rushed around the counter and threw her arms around Cari.

"Mia! What are you doin here?" she asked relieved to see a familiar face.

"I work here… My brother and I own the place. What are you doin here?" she asked. Letty looked at Vince confused. He just shrugged and sat at the counter staring at the girls.

"I'm lookin for Leon…" she answered slowly. Letty walked into the backroom of the store and Vince cleared his throat to get Mia's attention.

"He's in back," Mia told Cari, ignoring Vince. "Tell me about Miami! How's everyone? Is Chris here with you? Wait, wait, how do you know Leon?" Mia asked every question without so much as taking a breath. She hoped Leon hadn't jerked Cari around.

"Can someone fill in the blanks here?" Vince asked before Cari could answer any of Mia's questions. He was totally lost, but he did pick up on Mia asking about a guy. _Who the hell is Chris?_

"I met Cari last summer when I got that TA job at UM. She let me live with her when the campus housing got messed up during Summer B," Mia answered and then turned back to Cari. "Where's Chris?" she asked again. She figured if he was here then Leon hadn't been screwing with her friend.

"I don't know –," she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Damn Letty, you don't have to pull on me. I'm comin, shit," Leon whined. He didn't want to see any girl that had come around lookin for him. _Probably just trouble. _He looked up and saw his cousin standing next to Mia; same pretty face, but all grown up. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed wide-eyed as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

Read and Review!

--Cari


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Just That Good

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Love You! Sorry it took so long... I'm putting some finishing touches on the next chapter, so I promise it won't take as long as this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Cari and Chris

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm Just That Good

Cari stared at him; her expression was like a deer in headlights. She relaxed as he threw his arms around her and spun her around. He was happy to see her, and that made her feel better about her decision to surprise him.

"I can't breathe Le," she muttered and laughed softly. He pulled away from her laughing.

"Sorry, its just… damn! I can't believe you're here," she shook his head and looked at her. "No more knees and elbows," he laughed. Her face was the only thing that gave her away. It didn't take long for Leon to notice the purpleish hue her makeup had taken on around her cheek, but decided questioning her about it in front of everyone was a bad idea. "What are you doin here? Is everything alright in Miami?" he asked worried something bad was up.

"I'm fine…" she answered as he stared at her skeptically. "I needed a break from Miami. Besides, I missed you… well more like I missed Jess," she grinned at him. Everyone in the room was staring at them confused. There was no way this was one of Leon's skanks. Mia decided to speak up and find out what was going on.

"So, Leon, how exactly do you know Cari?" she asked, ready to accuse him of being a jerk and/or a pig.

"Shit, sorry. Guys, this is my baby cousin, Cari," he introduced her to them collectively. She learned that the tough looking girl was Letty. He named off Mia and Vince and she just nodded even though she already knew them. Vince smirked when he said cousin. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse. On one hand, Leon didn't have dibs but she was his family. No one played games with family. Mia watched Vince as he stared at Cari. He wasn't sizing her up, just watching every move she made. She also noticed that Cari glanced over at Vince every chance she got. Mia grinned and made a mental note to talk to both of them about it.

"She's related to you?" Letty asked laughing. "You got all the wrong genes, Le," she joked. He rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Shut it," he scowled. "Get Jess for me?" he asked. Now, it was Letty's turn roll her eyes. She went anyway, deciding that Dom should know what was going on. He turned back to Cari. "How'd you know to come here?" he asked.

"Well, I went to the garage and was informed that you were at the store… not that it meant anything to me since I had no clue what that meant. Luckily I got a tour guide," she answered. Leon eyed Vince, who shrugged and turned toward Mia who had put a sandwich on the counter for him. He didn't want to turn his back to her but he really didn't want to deal with Leon. Just as Leon was about to question Vince, Dom and Letty walked in with Jesse trailing behind them; eyes glued to his laptop.

"She's their cousin," Letty said softly into his ear. He nodded.

"Yo, Jess!" Leon said trying to get Jesse's attention.

"What!?" he responded as he looked up. He was about to look back at the computer when he did a double take. "Care-bear?" his eyes lit up and he set the computer on the counter so he could hug her.

Dom watched the scene play out. She didn't seem like anything to worry about… she was vaguely familiar. He needed to figure out where he'd seen her. Letty continued filling him. Letting him know that she seemed uneasy when she got there and it looked like she had either been in a fight or just been hit a few days ago. He figured he'd dig into her past when they got back to the garage.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were taller than me," she laughed.

"It probably happened at the same time you turned into a hottie," they laughed. "So, Le, are you jealous?" he asked grinning at Leon.

"Of what?" he asked confused.

"That your girl there took all the hot genes," Dom spoke up burning them both.

"All of you got jokes today, I see how it is," they laughed. Cari started feeling more at ease in the laid back atmosphere.

So, what are you doin on the other side of the country? Everything good down in South Beach?" Jess asked. He remembered how hard she had taken her grandma's death, but that was a year ago and she'd seemed really happy lately when they talked. Now she started to feel unsettled again.

"Well, um…" she looked around at the group of people she had just met. She felt like all eyes were on her, which made it hard to decide the best way to answer his question. "I, uh, just needed a change of pace, so I drove."

"Leon, why don't you take off? I need Jess to finish somethin, but we'll close early and BBQ. Meet at the fort around 6?" Dom knew she was nervous. She gave him a small smile of thanks and turned her attention to Leon. Besides, Dom wanted to know more about her. This way he could get Letty to run a computer check and question Jesse about her. If she was in some kinda trouble, he would find out… and if he couldn't Leon would.

"Sounds good," he nodded and mentally thanked Dom. He wanted to talk to her about what she was really doing there. He was happy to see her, but he needed to know if she was okay or not. "Your car at DT?" he asked.

"No, it's out front," she shook her head and followed him as he walked toward the door.

"I rode with Jess, so we're good then," he stopped abruptly and turned to face the group. "V, where's the Maxima?" he asked holding in a laugh.

"At the shop," Vince stated flatly hoping not to deal with what was coming. He looked up and saw Letty and Mia staring at him with their mouths wide open.

"You won't ride with anyone, but Dom, and you let her driver you here? What happened to Mister I Don't Ride?" Letty scoffed. Mia burst into a fit of laughter.

"And your point is…?" Vince replied in a low voice.

"No point… Just never thought I'd see the day, Coyote," Letty said as she walked into the back. Dom laughed, shook his head and followed Letty. It was obvious Vince was hot on this girl. Just as obvious as it was that Leon didn't like it. Mia smiled. She was going to play matchmaker… as long Chris was out of the picture… and if she thought Vince wasn't going to be an ass.

"He only did it cause Care-bear is cute," Jesse stated sitting back in front of the computer. Leon shot him a death glare. Jess didn't seem to see it, but he must have felt it because he rolled his eyes. "What? She is." Vince held in a grin. He liked getting under Leon's skin every once and while, and this girl was definitely worth it. If looks could kill, both Vince and Jesse would've been dead. Leon groaned and turned back toward the door.

Cari was fascinated by the dynamic of the group. Everyone seemed to push each other's buttons, but no one took any of it seriously. They all shrugged it off and made it into a joke. Well, except Leon. He wasn't playing any around with the fact that he didn't want Vince to be interested in her. She knew she needed to find out why because she was just as interested in him…. even if she was taking a break from bad boys.

"Let's go," Leon pushed the door open, defeated. She waved over her shoulder as she walked out.

In the back, Dom told Letty that he needed her to run the check. "I need to know if she's got a record… or is a cop."

"Okay," she'd seen Jess do it a hundred times and was sure she could do it. Letty didn't think it was necessary though. She knew Dom was nervous about the hijackings, but the girl seemed okay. She didn't show interest in Dom, which was a plus in her opinion. V was hot on her, but that was Leon's problem. There was no way that little, innocent looking girl had it in her to tie down 'Ole Coyote. She could cause problems between Leon and Vince though. That would end up in a fight for sure, but they'd get over it as long as Vince kept it in his pants.

"Let's go get it done," Dom stated and she nodded. They grabbed their stuff and walked back out to get Jess. "Let's get back to work," Jess nodded, stood up and walked out the door; never taking his eyes off of the computer. Letty followed him and left Dom to talk to Mia and Vince. "I know her," he stated.

"No shit. She was the one that came with me to the airport when you flew in to Miami so I wouldn't have to fly back alone…" Mia replied as she cleaned up the counter.

"Did you know she was related to Leon and Jess?" he asked; assuming that he was about to get plenty of information.

"No. She never talked about family… I didn't know she had any other than her grandma that had died," Mia turned her back to him to put away the sandwich ingredients she had taken out earlier. Dom stood waiting for more information. When none came, he groaned and walked out. Mia laughed. She started telling Vince about how Dom worried too much and that Cari was great. Vince barely heard her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her turned him on; the way she smelled, walked, laughed… "Vince!"

"What?" he looked up when Mia yelled at him.

"You like her," she grinned.

"Forget about it Mia. I don't need to deal with your meddling shit," he stated standing up and throwing away the paper plate. She was about to argue when her cell rang.

"Yea?" she answered knowing it was Dom.

"I need a favor. When Vince is done can you two come over here? I need him to finish the Integra Leon was working on and you to pick up a shopping list and run to the grocery store. Just close the shop," he had technically asked her but she knew none of it was negotiable. She said okay and hung up. She immediately turned to look at Vince.

"What don't you like about her, then?" Mia asked trying to get under his skin.

"Nothin, Mia. She's cute, alright… Satisfied?" he shook his head and leaned against the counter. She sighed and decided he was just being a hard ass. He needed a girlfriend. All of the skanks he dated, or more specifically screwed, were gross… Vince was like a brother to Mia and she wanted him to be happy. Lately, he drank way too much and slept with whoever was convenient. When they didn't have a party he went to a bar and got wasted. He said everything was fine, but Mia knew everyone in the house was on edge lately. Vince was noticeably different though. Mia hated being out of the loop… Hopefully Cari was just what Vince needed. She needed to find out what the deal was with Chris though… and all the other Miami drama she'd missed.

"You gonna let me drive you to the garage?" she asked laughing because she already knew the answer.

"No, I'll drive you though," he smirked and held up her key ring. He had grabbed it from the hook under the counter when he threw the plate away. She was too busy talking to Dom to notice.

"How the hell, V?" she asked as he shrugged and walked out to the car. She turned off the lights and hurried after him.

"I'm just that good, Mi," he grinned the whole way out to the car. It wasn't always easy pulling a fast one on Mia. In the past two months, this was probably only the second thing that had gotten past her. The first was way bigger than keys.

* * *

Read and Review!

--Cari


	4. Chapter 4: She's More Mia Than Letty

As always, thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Cari and Chris

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving Toretto's, Leon had directed her to a restaurant on the beach. The drive to Neptune's Net was silent except for when Leon was telling her where to go. He wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know how to do it. They sat down and looked over the menus. Cari couldn't take it any longer.

"So, Le… what's with you guys giving your friend a hard time back there?" she asked hoping it would spark conversation.

"Who? V?" he laughed. "Its just that the ole Coyote is pretty controlling. He doesn't just give up power to anyone, no matter how little power it is…except for Dom anyway."

"Typical guy," she shook her head. "I don't think he's as tough as you think though," she laughed softly.

"Yea… Care-bear I know that you didn't drive all the way here to talk about my friends though," he decided it was time to get straight to the point. "No matter how happy I am that you're here, I get the feeling that something's not right."

"How many times do you need to hear that I'm fine? I just couldn't stay there anymore… I felt really alone without any family. I love Tej and Suki, but I wanted to be with actual family… not just the makeshift one I've created. I missed you guys… its been ten years, Leon," she stated softly yet firm.

"I know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I still don't get why you didn't call me before the funeral…" The waitress came over before she could respond. They ordered two appetizers to share because Leon insisted that she would want to eat later at the fort.

"I didn't call because I didn't want you guys to think you had to come out there…" she answered, trying not to break. "I figured you'd listened to enough of my problems over the years."

"It doesn't matter, Cari. I woulda been there. No questions asked," he insisted firmly.

"I know… I guess I didn't want us to catch up over something so bad. Plus, I hate feeling like a burden…. Probably why I almost turned back around when I got here today," she was on the brink of breaking down, but held on desperately to try and look strong. Deep down, Cari was afraid of being turned away.

"Call, show up, hang out, whatever. I'm just glad that you're here," he nudged her chin with his fist and she smiled. "BUT if you had called then I woulda known to be at DT," he joked trying to lighten the mood. The waitress brought their food.

"It's not like I was stranded," she shrugged her shoulders and grinned knowing that Leon wasn't exactly happy that Vince was the one to show her where to go. She figured Vince must be some kind of trouble… trouble or not he was definitely hot. Just as she was about to get lost in her thoughts Leon's voice caught her attention.

"That isn't what I was worried about," he rolled his eyes. Over lunch, Cari learned all about the Leon's new life. His eyes lit up as he talked about each member of his new family. Dom was basically the man of the house. After his dad died, he had gone to jail for beating the guy that caused his dad's accident. When he got out, he vowed he'd never go back. He dominated and made all of the major decisions that affected the garage, races, and the house. Mia was the den mother. She knew everything that went on and took care of all of them. Cari knew that much about them from Mia but she didn't interrupt. Letty was Dom's girlfriend, despite his past cheating. She lived and breathed two things: cars and Dom. He explained that she was rough around the edges but a softy on the inside. Vince was the enforcer of the group. He'd fight if he had to, just to make a point. He'd known Dom since they were kids and had taken care of Mia when Dom went to prison. He was the one that hired Leon and Jesse. Leon ended his description with a warning, though. Vince was a player and Cari should avoid him. She laughed.

"So, what about Jess? How've the years changed him?" she asked as they got up to leave.

"He's Jess, you know. The ADD is worse when it comes to anything except cars or video games," he answered as he left cash on the table. They walked out and toward the beach. "He's got his dad's Jetta. When mom bailed it was right before his sixteenth birthday. We left the house in Arizona and that's all he wanted to take… I was already racing a lot for side cash, so when we got to race wars I gave him half of what I won there to fix it up." He smiled thinking back to Wars as they walked down a hill of sand.

"Always the protector," she smiled. "Now, what about you?" she asked walking backward to face him as they reached level sand.

"I can't complain… no more dealin with Carlos and his bullshit. Here it's just work, race, party, and sleep. That's it," he answered and sat down in the sand. She sat next to him.

"So… no girl lucky enough to keep your attention?" she asked nudging him lightly with her shoulder.

"Nah, no time to settle on one," he laughed and pushed her back. "What about you and that guy…. Damn… you know the one you talk about on phone?"

"I didn't work out," she replied flatly and looked away.

"I thought things were hot and heavy with him. He's been around for a long time, right? Taught you to race and all…?" he was curious about her sudden mood shift.

"I don't wanna talk about him, Le. He helped me with my car and taught me to race, that's all," she refused to go on. After a moment of silence he dropped it.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yea," she nodded, "I'm staying at a hotel tonight. It's like two miles away from the garage… After tonight, if I decide to stay, a friend of mine knows people up here who were lookin for someone to rent a town house from 'em. I'm supposed to go look at it in the morning." He was on the verge of laughter when she finished.

"Little miss plan every detail," he shook his head. "I'm cool with whatever you wanna do. I can go look at with you if you want. You're not staying at a hotel though."

"Where do you think I should stay then? My car?" she asked laughing.

"You can stay at the fort."

"I don't think so… There are what… 6 people living there?" she shook her head.

"It's no big deal. No one will care. You can have my room… as long as you stay away from Vince," he laughed but he was only half joking about the Vince part.

"No deal. I've lived with Mia before… I value hot water too much to do it again right now," she laughed and he stared at her confused. "Oh yea, you weren't there then… Mia stayed with me over the summer last year. Small world, huh?"

"Yea," he laughed but then changed back to the previous conversation. "What do you mean no deal…? Like no you're not staying at the fort or no you won't stay away from V?"

"Both," she grinned and stood up. "Let's go to the hotel so I can change," she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She hadn't given him a chance to argue because as soon as they got in the car it was her turn to fill him in on what had been going on with her. She had mentioned Suki and Tej tons of times but never in detail. Tej was like an unofficial planner. If some kind of gambling was going on, Tej was responsible. Suki was her best friend and great with graphics. She filled him in on her job at Harry's and her summer with Mia. He couldn't get over how different she was. She was beautiful and confident, but with moments of uncertainty that reminded him of the younger Cari. She was somewhat of a mix of Letty and Mia; strong-willed, car crazy, feminine and smart. The only worry he had in his mind was what kind of weight she was carrying around silently.

By the time they had made it to the hotel, he had almost forgotten her comment about the fort and Vince… almost. She got out of the car and popped the trunk. He went to the back and noticed a NOS tank on either side of the trunk, a large suitcase, a backpack, and a duffel bag. She grabbed the two smaller bags and slammed it shut.

"What? You don't need the mini closet?" he joked as he took both bags from her.

"Nope, and I don't need the two bags of shoes in the backseat either if you were wondering," she threw over her shoulder. He glanced through the back window and saw she was serious. Okay… she's more Mia than Letty he thought.

* * *

Read and Review!

--Cari


End file.
